


Tough Love

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: Honoka discovers a hard love for Maki, when she realises that she can't put it into words and accidentally let's it slip, how does Maki react once she finds out?





	Tough Love

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

Honoka groaned as she slammed her alarm clock down to snooze it, she blinked a few times as she sat up.

Rubbing her eyes she picked up her phone

7:30am it read

"Practice soon..." She mumbled before streching her arms and standing up and getting changed into her training clothes before placing her school uniform in her bag before walking to the bathroom.

She splashed her face a few times before smiling at herself in the mirror.

She went back to her room to retrieve her bag before heading downstairs and placing it against the front door before going to the living room behind the shop were her mother was cooking

"Morning Mom!" Honoka said as she smiled at the older woman

"Good Morning Honoka, are you practicing again today?" She asked, flipping something in a pan

"Yeah! We're all meeting by the steps again!" Honoka replied as she sat down at the table, her mother coming over and placing an omelette before her

"Well, you'll need your energy." Her mother chuckled before going to clean up as Honoka smiled and dug in.

A few minutes went buy and Honoka finished her meal before smiling and taking her plate to the sink and handing it to her mother before heading to the door

"Have a good day, sweetie!" Her mother shouted to her as Honoka left.

A few moments later, Honoka was at the bottom of the steps yet...she was the only one there...

 

Honoka waited for a moment before she heard some footsteps, turning around she was surprised to be face to face with Maki, the redheaded girl who Honoka found playing piano.

 

She still loved her voice and couldn't get enough of her singing, it's why she has Maki sing so many solos...

 

"Maki-Chan!" Honoka waved as Maki sighed as looked at the hyperactive girl

 

"Hello, Honoka. Where's everyone else?" Maki asked, looking around as if she was lost

 

"I don't know, so far we're the only ones here.." Honoka said with a nervous chuckle as she yawned

 

"Well, let's start practice, I'm sure they're just late." Maki said as she streched her arms

 

"H...How can we practice without Umi-chan? She usually instructs us!" Honoka said with chuckle

 

"We'll Race." Maki said, stopping at the bottom of the steps "It'll help with our stamina anyway."

 

Honoka rubbed her arm before chuckling nervously, she took point by the stairs before looking up

 

"Are you ready?" Maki asked, looking at Honoka before kneeling down "come on. We'll start on go"

 

Honoka gulped as she kneeled down and got into stance to start the race. She listened to Maki's countdown...

 

"Three..."

 

She still couldn't understand why she felt so...odd...

 

"Two..."

 

She had to focus, maybe she could impress her?

 

"One..."

 

She had too, right?

 

"Go!"

 

Honoka pushed herself up and began to run up the stairs, she couldn't believe she actually had the energy this morning.

 

Looking at the corner of her eyes she could see Maki was at the same point as her, she had to push herself harder...

 

Honoka managed to focus a little more energy as they reached closer to the top, pushing herself she managed to get to the top before Maki...

 

Yet her stopping, wasn't perfect...  
Honoka tripped and landed face first on the floor, She pushed herself up on her arms before groaning

 

"Honoka!" Maki's voice filled her ears as the redhead kneeled beside her and sighed

 

"You was running at a fine pace, why did you increase your speed?" Maki sighed again as she placed an arm on honoka's back

 

"You said it was a race...I felt competitive..." Honoka chuckled, it was a lie, she wanted to impress the other but...with a fail like that? How could she...

 

"You would have won if you had kept at your normal speed too..." Maki chuckled as she helped Honoka up

 

"We can rest until the others get here, go sit over there and I'll get you a drink." Maki said, pointing to a bench under one of the overhangs not to far from the top of the stairs.

 

Honoka nodded as she sat down on the bench and groaned, she felt so dumb

  
Maki returned with two soda's and handed one to Honoka

"Here" she said before sitting down next to Honoka. "You've got to be more careful, not that I care or anything..."

Honoka smiled as she placed the soda can by her side before nodding, before letting loose a soft gasp as she felt something cold touch her forehead.

She then noticed Maki had placed her can on her forehead, most likely for the wound

"You was suppose to do this with your can, Honoka..." Maki sighed before closing her eyes "Does it still hurt?"

"N...No..." Honoka said slightly.

"Good..." Maki said as she removed the can and opened it, taking a sip before looking at Honoka. "S...Stop looking at me!" She said, getting a laugh out of Honoka

A few moments pass before Honoka's phone starts to ring, she looked at it before blinking

"Umi-chan?"

She placed the phone to her ear before speaking

"Umi-chan! Nobody showed up for..." Honoka started before she was interrupted

"Practice was cancelled today, assuming you didn't remember, I bet you also forgot to tell Maki-Chan?" Umi said with a sigh

"...Eh!?" Honoka said before gulping and chuckling nervously "NoNo! I told her! I just forgot myself! Bye now!" Honoka said before quickly hanging up

"What did Umi have to say?" Maki said, gulping down her soda before looking at Honoka

"That...Practice will be held until later, so we can go back home!" Honoka said with a chuckle as Maki glared at the other

"....I heard the convosation, Honoka." Maki said as she sighed "You're so forgetful, Come on, we'll get to school, it starts soon anyway."

Honoka sighed as she began to follow the redhead, who lead the way to the school

"...Ye...Yeah, Let's go..."


End file.
